


Hartnäckige Gefühle

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian liebt Lars, doch der hat eine Freundin, also ist das recht aussichtslos, oder? Und was spielt Leon für eine Rolle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartnäckige Gefühle

Adrian rannte über die Wiese, fing den Frisbee, der ihm zugespielt wurde und ließ ihn in die äußerste Ecke des abgesteckten Spielfeldes gleiten. Das war ein Punkt für seine Mannschaft. Sie jubelten, dann tauschten sie die Seiten und begannen eine neue Runde. Sicherlich würde es die Letzte an diesem Abend sein, denn die Sonne stand als glühend roter Ball nur noch knapp über dem Horizont und kündigte so die hereinbrechende Dämmerung an.  
Darüber war Adrian ganz froh, denn langsam hatte er keine Energie mehr. Seinen Freunden ging es offenbar ähnlich, vor allem die Raucher unter ihnen keuchten bereits heftig. Nur Leon und Markus schienen wie zwei Duracell-Häschen nie müde zu werden. Das konnte nicht allein daran liegen, dass die beiden etwa zehn Jahre jünger waren als der Rest ihrer Gruppe.

Da er bis zum Schluss sein Bestes geben wollte, konzentrierte Adrian sich wieder auf das Spiel. In dem ganzen Chaos war es schwer genug den Überblick zu behalten. Alle liefen wild durcheinander, während die Frisbeescheibe mal über ihren Köpfen hinweg und mal zwischen ihren Körpern in die eine oder andere Richtung geworfen wurde. Mit dem Blick immer an dem fliegenden Objekt, bemerkte Adrian kaum was um ihn herum geschah. Deshalb war er überrascht, als sein Lauf je gestoppt wurde und er sich plötzlich am Boden wieder fand. Die Frisbeescheibe landete lautlos im Aus.

„Uh.“  
„Alles noch dran?“, wollte Adrian wissen, während er hastig wieder auf die Beine kam und dann auch Leon aufhalf. Der Jüngere, der zu seiner Mannschaft gehörte, war ungebremst in ihn hineingelaufen.  
„Alles noch dran. So schnell geh´ ich nicht kaputt.“ Er strahlte und klopfte ein paar Grashalme von seinem Shirt.  
„Gut, dann weiter.“ Adrian holte die Scheibe und das Spiel konnte fortgesetzt werden.

Sie sahen kaum noch etwas, als das gegnerische Team schließlich punktete und sie mit einem verdienten Unentschieden aufhörten. Erleichtertes Stöhnen war zu hören, als sich die Ersten gleich an Ort und Stelle ins Gras sinken ließen, während andere zu ihren mitgebrachten Decken und Rucksäcken gingen, um etwas zu trinken.  
„Was steht heute noch an?“, fragte Sven in die Runde und erntete erst einmal nur Murren und unverständliche Worte. Es war erst kurz nach neun an einem Freitagabend. Da wurden Partyverrückte wie Sven gerade erst munter.  
„Wir könnten zu McDoof und dann ins Devils gehen, Billard spielen“, schlug Lars vor und erntete einiges an Zustimmung.  
„Wir kommen auch mit“, meinten Leon und Markus sofort im Chor, wurden aber von Lars sofort ausgebremst. „Vergiss es kleiner Bruder. Du musst uns echt nicht überall hin folgen. Hast du mit Markus nichts Besseres zu tun?“  
„Nein, hab ich nicht.“  
„Jetzt lass ihn halt. Sie stören doch nicht.“  
„Fall mir nicht in den Rücken Adrian.“  
„Eine Weile können sie doch noch mitkommen. Der Barkeeper wird sie später eh rauswerfen“, meinte auch Sven und erntete dafür von Lars einen bösen Blick.  
„Ihr seid solche Verräter.“  
„Deine Freunde mögen mich eben.“ Leon streckte seinem älteren Bruder die Zunge raus, doch der verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Klar, so wie ein kleines, pummeliges Maskottchen.“ Lars wuschelte ihm grob durch die hellbraune lockige Mähne, doch Leon schlug die Hand beiseite.  
„Du bist echt so ein Arsch.“ Der Junge wandte sich ab und kramte in seinem Rucksack.  
„Musst du ihn eigentlich immer so ärgern?“, wollte Adrian leise wissen, doch Lars winkte nur ab.  
„Dafür sind kleine Brüder doch da.“

Damit war das Thema vorerst erledigt und sie würden gemeinsam noch etwas essen und trinken gehen. Ein paar hatten noch andere Pläne, deshalb waren sie letztendlich zu siebend, als sie die nächste Burgerbude ansteuerten. Sie unterhielten sich über Dozenten und Kommilitonen an der Universität und diskutierten die ein oder andere Vorlesung.

Adrians Blick wanderte hin und wieder zu Lars, der seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin Tanja gelegt hatte. Leider, wie Adrian fand. Aber selbst wenn Lars gerade keine Freundin hätte, so hätte er wohl keine Chancen bei ihm. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gehabt, auch wenn sie da nicht ganz nüchtern gewesen waren. Peinlich war es trotzdem gewesen, vor allem am nächsten Morgen.

Da die Fast-Food-Kette gut besucht war, mussten sie etwas anstehen.  
„Danke“, meinte Leon plötzlich neben Adrian leise.  
„Wofür?“, wollte der Ältere verwundert wissen.  
„Dass du dich für uns eingesetzt hast.“  
„So ein Quark. Ihr wäret eh mitgekommen. Lars wollte dich nur ärgern.“  
„Ja, aber wenn du was sagst, hört er immer sofort damit auf.“  
„Mag sein.“ Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. Darauf brauchte er sich jetzt wirklich nichts einzubilden, egal wie sehr eine innere Stimme meinte, dass Lars das nur tat, weil er ihn doch etwas mehr mochte. Hastig lenkte er davon ab.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden? Ich lad dich ein.“  
Leon grinste breit, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Lass mal stecken. Mein Bruderherz zahlt. Aber ein anderes Mal komm ich gerne auf dich zurück.“  
„Klar, tu das.“ Adrian kam sich blöd vor, als er Leon nachsah, der sich zu Lars durchdrängelte. Er selbst hatte keine Geschwister, vielleicht mochte er den Jüngeren deshalb so gern. Als kleiner-Bruder-Ersatz sozusagen.

Nachdem alle versorgt waren, ließen sie sich mit ihren Tabletts im Freien an ein paar Tischen nieder. Es war noch immer angenehm warm und so ließ es sich hier bestens aushalten.  
„Was steht am Wochenende an?“, wollte Adrian nach einer Weile wissen, denn er selbst hatte noch nichts vor.  
„Soweit hab ich noch nicht geplant. Heute Abend steht nach dem Devils aber erst einmal das B10 an. Was ist mit euch?“, entgegnete Sven.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ins B10 geht´s heute sicher nicht mehr“, meinte Tanja an Stelle von Lars, der noch mit seinem Burger beschäftigt war.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen mal wieder am See treffen? Die Anderen sind sicher auch wieder dabei“, warf Sasha ein, der allgemeinhin eher wenig redete.  
Da Adrian noch nichts vor hatte, stimmte genau wie alle anderen zu. „Klingt gut.“  
„Alles klar, dann treffen wir uns morgen Nachmittag am See“, legte Sven fest, bevor sie sich wieder anderen Themen zuwandten.

***

Adrian lag dösig im Schatten einer ausladenden Kastanie und beobachtete seine Freunde, die am Ufer des Badesees tobten. Es war zwar dank des guten Wetters viel los, doch trotzdem hatten sie eine Stelle gefunden, an der sie weitestgehend für sich waren. So war es nicht schwer, Lars im Auge zu behalten und dessen Bewegungen zu folgen. Das sollte Adrian eigentlich lassen, weil er sich damit nur quälte, aber ihm war einfach noch nichts über den Weg gelaufen, was ihn davon abgelenkt hätte.

„Wenn du ihn weiter so anstarrst, geht seine Shorts in Flammen auf.“  
Erschrocken sah Adrian zur Seite, als Leons Stimme so nah neben ihm erklang. Er räusperte sich, während ihm spürbar die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Hey, heute allein unterwegs?“  
„Jepp, Markus hat familiäre Verpflichtungen und die anderen Jungs treff ich erst später hier.“ Leon packte seinen Rucksack zu den anderen, warf sein Shirt ungeniert dazu und legte sich dann bäuchlings neben Adrian.

„Bin ich wirklich so offensichtlich?“, wollte der nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen. Der Gedanke brachte ihm Unbehagen, obwohl er niemand war, der sich versteckte.  
„Für mich schon. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es die Anderen gemerkt haben.“  
Adrian stutzte. „Wieso ist es für dich offensichtlich?“  
„Ich bekomme mehr mit, als man denkt, vor allem wenn es um Lars geht. Außerdem habe ich dich beobachtet.“  
„Du hast mich beobachtet? Wieso?“ Leon zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste, bevor er die Frage umging. „Ich denke nicht, dass Lars etwas bemerkt hat.“  
„Er weiß es.“  
„Oh.“  
„Alkohol enthemmt und macht gesprächig.“  
„Du hast ihn angemacht?“ Leon bekam große Augen, doch Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben nur geredet.“  
„Keine Chance?“  
„Definitiv.“  
„Sorry.“  
„Kannst du doch nichts für und er auch nicht. Ist halt so.“ Adrian sah Leon offen an. Der kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und hielt Adrian seine Hand entgegen. „Na komm, es bringt nichts, hier rum zu grübeln. Gehen wir uns abkühlen. Dazu sind wir schließlich hier.“

Adrian zögerte kurz, dann ergriff er die warme Hand und ließ sich schwungvoll auf die Beine ziehen. Leon war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er, doch lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, dann würde er ihn überragen, so wie es auch schon Lars tat. Bei seinen 1,75m war das aber auch nicht schwierig. Adrian schob jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung von sich und folgte Leon zum Wasser, wo sie sich unter ihre Freunde mischten um Spaß zu haben.

***

Einige Tage später nutzten sie den Garten von Lars und Leon wieder einmal für eine Grillpartie. Diesmal feierten sie Svens Geburtstag nach und genossen einen der letzten Hochsommerabende.

Adrian hatte sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem gekühlten Vorrat geholt und saß auf den Stufen der Terrasse, die auf die große Wiese hinter dem Haus führten. Zuvor hatten sie dort erst Fußball und dann Frisbee gespielt, doch jetzt waren alle mit essen beschäftigt. Die Meisten hatten sich einen Platz zum Sitzen gesucht, auf Stühlen, den Stufen oder direkt auf der Wiese, manche standen auch, so wie Lars, der sich als Grillmeister betätigte.

Adrian hatte es im Laufe des Abends bemerkt. Er beobachtete Lars nicht mehr. Seine Blicke wurden nicht ständig automatisch von ihm angezogen und Tanja erschien ihm langsam doch recht sympathisch, in einem gewissen Rahmen zumindest. Die Gefühle für seinen Freund verschwanden und das taten sie schon seit einiger Zeit. Bisher hatte er es nur nicht bewusste wahrgenommen. Das sollte ihn freuen, doch die Erleichterung blieb aus, denn es war Leon den er beobachtete, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf.

Verwirrt hing Adrian seinen Gedanken nach, als Leon sich neben ihn setzte, einen Teller in der Hand, vollgeladen mit Salat, Soße und Steak. „Hey.“  
„Hi. Du schaufelst ja ordentlich in dich rein.“  
„Bin noch im Wachstum, außerdem is es lecker. Isst du nichts?“  
„Später. Ich warte auf die nächste Ladung, weil ich mich nicht mit den Raubtieren anlegen wollte.“  
Leon grinste nur breit und begann zu essen.

„Langweilst du dich nicht manchmal, wenn du immer nur mit uns Älteren rumhängst?“  
„Nö, überhaupt nicht. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht ständig mit euch unterwegs.“  
„Aber in letzter Zeit sehr oft, oder?“  
„Vielleicht. Beobachtest du mich etwa?“  
Adrians Lippen verzogen sich verräterisch zu einem Grinsen, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Du beobachtest mich doch auch und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum.“

Leon schwieg und sah verlegen auf seinen Teller. So ganz wusste Adrian nichts mit dieser Reaktion anzufangen, doch er ließ den Jungen und sah stattdessen zu Lars und dem Grill. Dort qualmte es verdächtig. „Ich schau mal, was dein Bruder da treibt, nicht dass ich doch noch hungern muss.“  
„Tu das.“

Als Adrian zu seinem Freund trat, kämpfte der gerade mit einer Bratwurst, die anscheinend nicht so wollte wie er. „Kommst du klar?“  
„Sicher, bin schließlich Profi.“  
„Aber du sollst das Fleisch grillen, nicht räuchern.“  
„Echt jetzt?“ Lars schob das widerwillige Fleisch hin und her, bis der Saft nicht mehr so auf die Kohlen tropfte, sofort ließ der Qualm nach. „Was willst du essen? Du hattest doch noch nichts, oder?“  
„Gib mir erst mal eins von den normalen Steaks, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Adrian holte sich Teller und Besteck vom Tisch und nahm sich gleich noch etwas von den Salaten.  
„Wenn dich Leon stört, sag Bescheid, dann schick ich ihn weg“, meinte Lars unvermittelt.  
„Er stört nicht. Man kann sich ganz gut mit ihm unterhalten“, entgegnete Adrian. „Sei nicht immer so gemein zu ihm, er ist doch wirklich okay.“  
„Sicher, aber in letzter Zeit hängt er mir entschieden zu viel bei uns rum. Als ob er keine eigenen Freunde hätte.“  
„Ist vielleicht nur ´ne Phase oder so was. Aber ich hab keine jüngeren Geschwister, also kann ich da nicht wirklich mitreden.“  
„Sei froh… und jetzt hau rein, wir müssen alles weg bekommen.“ Lars packte Adrian das gewünschte Steak auf den Teller und legte stattdessen ein Frisches auf den Grill.  
„Danke… und sag, wenn du ´ne Ablösung brauchst.“  
„Das passt schon.“  
„Okay, bis dann.“

Adrian gesellte sich mit seiner Beute wieder zu Leon. „Alles unter Kontrolle?“, wollte der wissen und Adrian nickte, während er bereits kaute. „Scheint so.“

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis Leon seinen noch halbvollen Teller beiseite stellte und stattdessen nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte. Adrian brauchte ein wenig, bis er es bemerkte. „Stimmt was nicht?“  
„Ich mag dich“, platzte Leon heraus und sah sich hastig um, doch niemand saß in Hörweite.  
„Hm?“  
„Der Grund warum ich dich beobachte: ich mag dich.“  
„Oh, klar, ich mag dich auch.“  
Leon sah ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, dann seufzte er schwer. „Das doch nicht. Ich meine, ich steh auf dich.“  
Nun war es an Adrian ungläubig zu gucken. So dauerte seine Reaktion auch etwas. „Bin ich nicht zu alt für dich?“  
„Hallo? Was bescheuerteres is dir jetzt wohl nicht eingefallen?“  
„`Tschuldige, du hast mich nur überrascht“, meinte Adrian kleinlaut.  
„Schon gut.“  
„Seit wann?“  
„Seit wann ich auf dich stehe oder seit wann ich schwul bin?“  
„Beides?“  
„Dass ich auf dich stehe, hab ich damals gemerkt, als wir am See waren“, gestand Leon verlegen und rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus der Wiese. „Ob ich schwul bin, weiß ich nicht… Aber ich hab vor dir schon daran gedacht. Wenn man das mitrechnet, dann seit etwa einem Jahr.“  
„Oh...“  
„Heute sind deine Kommentare wirklich nicht sehr intelligent. Vergiss einfach, dass ich überhaupt was gesagt habe.“

Leon stand auf und wollte gehen, doch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, hielt Adrian ihn zurück. „Warte. Ich bin nicht gut in sowas. Du weißt doch, dass es bei mir Alk gebraucht hat, um ehrlich zu Lars zu sein. Ich bewundere deinen Mut.“  
„Schöner Mut. Ich wollte es dir gar nicht sagen. Besser fühl ich mich jetzt jedenfalls nicht. Eher dämlich.“  
„Das solltest du aber nicht. Setz dich und iss weiter.“  
„Hm.“ Leon ließ sich wieder auf die Stufen sinken und nahm eher lustlos seinen Teller.

„Ich hab das eben ernst gemeint. Ich mag dich auch, sehr sogar, aber…“  
„Schon klar. Ich bin zu jung, zu kindisch, zu dick, sehe Lars überhaupt nicht ähnlich und überhaupt hab ich mir sowieso keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.“  
Adrian musste grinsen, denn Leons Gesicht zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass er seine Worte nicht so meinte. Wer machte sich schließlich keine Hoffnungen? Er hatte sich doch mit Lars auch Hoffnungen gemacht.

„Lass mich halt ausreden. Ich finde dich gar nicht kindisch und Lars ist nicht das Maß aller Dinge. Mit deinem Aussehen musst du dich jedenfalls nicht verstecken. Jetzt magst du ein wenig viel um die Hüfte haben, aber das verteilt sich alles noch, wenn du in die Höhe schießt. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Jahren wirst du ein richtig heißer Kerl sein. Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Nur was das Alter betrifft, da hast du recht. Ich kann doch nicht mit dem kleinen Bruder meines Freundes ausgehen. Du bist doch gerade mal fünfzehn, oder?“  
„Fast siebzehn.“  
„Kommt auf dasselbe raus.“  
Leon schnaubte leise vor sich hin. Offenbar war ihm das kein wirklicher Trost.

„Wenn du willst, können wir weiter machen wie bisher und ich vergess das Ganze, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich quälst.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Es ist schwer, denjenigen um sich zu haben, den man liebt, ohne dass man ihn berühren und küssen darf. Da hält man manchmal lieber Abstand.“  
„Ist das bei dir und Lars auch so?“  
„Nein. Erstens weil wir zusammen studieren und es da schwierig ist, ihm ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen und zweitens sind meine Gefühle für ihn nicht so stark. Das mit deinem Bruder ist eher etwas körperliches, oder besser war. Es tut nicht weh, wenn ich nicht mit ihm zusammen bin. Auf Tanja war ich trotzdem eifersüchtig, zugegeben.“  
„So ist das.“  
„Erleichtert?“, wollte Adrian grinsend wissen und Leon zuckte mit den Schultern, doch seine Mundwinkel verrieten ihn. „Das ist okay. Tut es bei dir weh?“ Adrian musste nicht weiter erläutern, was er meinte. Leon verstand es auch so.  
„Ein wenig.“  
„Tut mir leid.“  
„Schon okay. Du hast es besser aufgenommen, als ich gehofft hatte und wie du schon mal gesagt hast, für seine Gefühle kann keiner was.“  
„Stimmt. Und ich stecke voller Überraschungen.“  
„Idiot.“

„Adrian, was treibt ihr da? Kommt rüber, wir wollen spielen.“  
Adrian sah kurz zu dem großen Tisch hinüber, wo sich alle versammelt hatten und mittlerweile weitestgehend mit essen fertig waren. „Ich komme gleich“, meinte er und wandte sich wieder an Leon. „Ich bin für dich da, wenn was sein sollte, jederzeit. Okay?“ Er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und ging dann zu den Anderen. Leons traurigen Blick versuchte er zu verdrängen.

***

„Mein Bruder ist so ein doofer Wichser.“  
Verwirrt sah Adrian auf Leon, der sich schimpfend an ihm vorbeidrängte. Dann schloss er die Wohnungstür und folgte dem Jungen ins Zimmer.

Der Grillabend, an dem sie sich so ehrlich unterhalten hatten, lag bereits einige Wochen zurück. Leon war ihm gegenüber anfangs etwas befangen gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatte er zu seiner alten Lockerheit und dem dazugehörenden Selbstvertrauen zurück gefunden. Sie hatten sich angefreundet und waren nicht mehr bloße Bekannte, deren einzige Verbindung Lars war. Wenn Leon zu ihm kam, dann nur wenn ihn etwas ernsthaft beschäftigte. Gerade jetzt wirkte er sehr aufgebracht und wütend.

„Was hat er denn diesmal gemacht?“, wollte Adrian direkt wissen und sparte sich dabei jede Begrüßungsfloskel. Er ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder, während Leon in seinem Zimmer auf und ab tigerte.  
„Er hat meine Sachen durchwühlt, was ja schon für sich das Allerletzte ist. Aber dabei hat er auch meine Zeitschriftensammlung gefunden und ausnahmsweise einmal die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.“  
„Ist das schlimm? Auf diese Art ist es zwar scheiße, aber irgendwann hätte er es sowieso erfahren.“  
„Schlimm? Hast du ´ne Ahnung. Man sollte ja meinen, dass er das nach der Sache mit dir locker sehen würde, aber Pustekuchen. Bei mir hat er den Homophoben raushängen lassen. Er sagt, bei der Familie wäre es etwas anderes als bei seinen Freunden und ich wäre noch zu jung, um sowas zu wissen. Ich hab gedacht, ich bin im falschen Film. Als er nicht aufhörte, mich voll zu texten, hab ich ihn aus meinem Zimmer geschmissen und bin abgehauen und jetzt bin ich hier.“  
„Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach Lars.“  
„Du sagst es. Hätte ich es nicht selbst erlebt, würde ich es auch nicht glauben, aber der is total durchgedreht.“  
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“  
„Waren nicht da. So laut wie wir waren, hätten die sonst garantiert was mitbekommen“, meinte Leon resigniert und ließ sich auf Adrians Schlafcouch fallen.  
„Soll ich mal mit deinem Bruder reden? Lars muss wahrscheinlich nur den Schock verarbeiten, dann wird er merken, dass er überreagiert hat.“  
„Schock? Wohl kaum.“ Leon schnaubte verächtlich. „Der soll bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst.“

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Du kannst ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, irgendwann musst du mit ihm reden.“  
„Aber nicht jetzt und nicht, solange er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigt. Kann ich hier pennen?“  
Adrian hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe keine Gästematratze, nur das Schlafsofa.“  
„Macht nichts, wir… Oh.“ Leon blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, weil er erst im Nachhinein verstand, was das bedeutete. „Na ja, dann erst recht“, meinte er breit grinsend und machte sich gleich nochmal so breit auf dem Polstermöbel.  
„Träum weiter. Kannst du nicht zu ´nem Freund gehen?“  
„Spielverderber. Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Jetzt kann ich nirgendwo mehr auf der Matte stehen, es ist mitten unter der Woche. Komm schon, ich bin auch brav und es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich was tun, was du nicht willst.“  
„Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du dich daneben benimmst, war das das letzte Mal und ich setz dich auf die Straße.“  
„Ich werd brav sein wie ein Lamm.“ Leon grinste breit und hob seine Finger zum Schwur. Adrian blieb trotzdem skeptisch.

„Hast du schon was gegessen? Ich hab noch Nudelauflauf von gestern. Den könnte ich eben in die Mikrowelle schieben.“ Leons Magen knurrte zur Antwort vernehmlich. Deshalb stand Adrian auf und ging wortlos in die Küche. Leon folgte ihm neugierig.  
„Sieht nicht wie Tiefkühlzeugs aus. Hast du den selbst gemacht?“, wollte er wissen, als Adrian das Essen auf zwei Teller verteilte und in die Mikrowelle schob. Er hatte auch noch nichts gegessen.  
„Ja, so halb. Ist so ein Fertigzeugs im Glas. Geht recht fix und ist lecker.“  
„Cool.“

Als das Essen heiß war, machten sie es sich damit auf dem Sofa bequem und ließen es sich schmecken. Adrian schaltete den Fernseher an und zappte durch die Programme, bis er bei einer Krimiserie hängen blieb.  
„Hab ich dich vorhin eigentlich bei irgendetwas gestört als ich so reingeplatzt bin? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.“  
„Nein, nein, war nur ein langer stressiger Tag und ich bin auch erst kurz vor dir aus der Stadt gekommen.“ Adrian sah konzentriert zum Fernseher, weil es nicht ganz die Wahrheit war. Er hatte heute schlechte Nachrichten von seinem Arzt erhalten und er hatte wirklich den Drang, sich mit jemandem darüber zu unterhalten, doch ausgerechnet mit Leon ging das nicht. Trotzdem war er froh, dass der Junge jetzt hier war, denn allein wollte er auch nicht sein.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter, während auf der Mattscheibe die Verbrecher aufflogen und die Flucht in eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd ausartete. Als schließlich die Vorschau auf die nächste Folge lief, unterdrückte Leon nur mühsam ein Gähnen.  
„Zeit fürs Bett. Du hast morgen Früh wieder Schule und ich muss auch zeitig zu einer Vorlesung“, bemerkte Adrian.  
„Jetzt schon? Du bist schlimmer als meine Eltern.“  
„Kannst ja nachhause gehen.“  
Leon murrte, stand aber auf, um sein Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen und dann im Bad zu verschwinden. „Frische Zahnbürste liegt im Spiegelschrank und frische Handtücher im Regal“, rief Adrian ihm nach, als er aufstand und eher lustlos in der Küche aufräumte. Dann begann er, das Schlafsofa auszuklappen. Er machte sich nur selten die Mühe, weil er auch so genug Platz darauf hatte.

Das Sofa war das einzige Möbelstück, das er mit in die Wohnung gebracht hatte. Alles andere gehörte dem Wohnheim und würde hier bleiben, wenn er hier einmal auszog. So wie die Dinge standen, würde das vielleicht recht bald passieren, aber das würde er erst in den nächsten Tagen sehen.

„Hey, alles okay?“  
Adrian schrak auf. Er hatte mit dem Bettzeug in der Hand einfach nur auf das Sofa gestarrt, anstatt es fertig zu beziehen. Hastig beendete er die Aufgabe und überging dabei Leons Frage. „Bist du fertig im Bad?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen und Leon nickte. „Okay, dann mach´s dir schon mal bequem, ich komme gleich.“ Damit verschwand Adrian im Bad und atmete dort ein paar Mal tief durch. Ihm gefiel die Idee, dass Leon bei ihm übernachtete, immer weniger. Doch jetzt ließ es sich nicht mehr ändern. Adrian trödelte beim Duschen und Umziehen, aber irgendwann musste er trotzdem zurück ins Zimmer.

Leon lag bereits unter einer Extradecke und zappte durch das Spätabendprogramm.  
„Wann musst du morgen Früh aufstehen? Ich stell den Wecker.“  
„Gegen halb sieben, aber ich hab schon mein Handy gestellt.“  
„Okay, dann können wir zusammen aufstehen und frühstücken, wenn du magst.“  
„Klingt gut.“

Adrian schaltete alles aus und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Doch dank Leon, den er nur allzu deutlich neben sich spüren konnte, war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Adrian fühlte sich plötzlich viel munterer als noch vor fünf Minuten. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und konnte so schwach Leons Atem spüren. Der Rhythmus war zu ungleichmäßig für einen Schlafenden.

„Bist du noch wach?“, erklang Leons Stimme nach einer Weile im Dunkeln und Adrian seufzte. „Ja, du offenbar auch.“  
„Bin hellwach.“  
Adrian konnte Bewegung spüren, dann schlich sich eine Hand unter seine Decke und warme Finger legten sich auf seinen nackten Oberarm. Ein warmes Prickeln machte sich in Adrians Bauch breit und die Heftigkeit dieser Reaktion brachte ihn aus der Fassung. So ließ er den Kontakt viel zu lange zu.  
„Wolltest du nicht brav sein?“, meinte er, doch seine Stimme klang nicht wie die Mahnung, die es hatte sein sollen.  
„Hab nicht gewusst, wie schwer das ist.“  
„Es war ein Fehler, dass du hier schläfst.“  
„Sag das nicht.  
„Versuch zu schlafen, sonst bist du morgen in der Schule zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“  
„Okay.“ Leon zog seine Hand spürbar widerwillig zurück und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Adrian. Der unterdrückte den plötzlichen Drang, seine Hand nach Leon auszustrecken. Nicht nur, weil es falsch gewesen wäre, sondern auch, weil er dem Jungen keine unnötige Hoffnung machen wollte. Vor allem nicht jetzt. Das wäre nicht fair.

***

Der Morgen danach wurde von peinlicher Stille begleitet, bis sich Leon recht geknickt in die Schule verabschiedete. Er hatte zwar keine Schulsachen dabei, aber was er im Unterricht benötigen würde, konnte er sich auch von seinen Freunden leihen.  
Adrian ging unterdessen zur Universität. Er hatte beschlossen, mit Lars zu reden. Dass der Leon ständig ärgern musste, war eine Sache, in die er sich auch nicht einmischte, aber wenn Lars ihn wegen seines Schwulseins auch noch runter machte, dann ging das zu weit. Doch die Möglichkeit zu reden ergab sich erst zum Mittagessen, weil sie an diesem Tag verschiedene Vorlesungen besuchten.

Lars saß an einem Tisch in der Mensa und brütete über einem Buch, sein Essen schien unangetastet. Adrian gesellte sich mit seinem Tablett zu ihm und versuchte es mit einer neutralen Begrüßung, weil er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte.  
„Hey Lars, spannendes Buch?“  
„Hey, nicht wirklich, Pflichtlektüre. Kann mich auch nicht wirklich drauf konzentrieren.“  
„Wieso? Stimmt was nicht?“  
„Hm, mein kleiner Bruder stresst mal wieder. Ist gestern Abend abgehauen und hat dann nur ´ne SMS geschickt, dass er bei einem Freund pennt. Dabei weiß er, dass er das unter der Woche nicht darf. Wenn er heute nicht auftaucht, wird es gewaltigen Ärger geben.“  
„Vielleicht musste er nach eurem Streit einfach nachdenken und wieder runter kommen.“  
„Woher weißt du davon?“  
„Er hat bei mir geschlafen.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Lars klappte sein Buch etwas zu heftig zu und Adrian hatte schlagartig seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Er stand gestern Abend ziemlich aufgebracht vor meiner Tür und meinte, du hättest in seinen Sachen geschnüffelt und ihn beschimpft, weil du rausgefunden hast, dass er schwul ist.“  
„Das hat er sich ja schön zurechtgelegt. Ich hab nicht geschnüffelt, sondern meine CDs gesucht, die er sich mal wieder ungefragt von mir geborgt hat. Da bin ich über seine Heftsammlung gestolpert. Beschimpft hab ich ihn auch nicht.“  
„Nicht? Was hast du denn gesagt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht. Das ist ´ne Familienangelegenheit, da solltest du dich nicht einmischen. Oder hast du ihm diese Hefte besorgt? Du bist der einzige Schwule, den er kennt, soweit ich weiß.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich mische mich nicht ein, aber Leon ist mein Freund und wenn er meine Hilfe braucht, dann wird er die auch bekommen, egal ob es dir passt. Dabei solltest du als sein Bruder für ihn da sein, anstatt ihn runter zu machen.“  
„Freund? Seit wann? Stehst du etwa auf kleine Jungs?“  
„Du bist echt das Letzte. Wir sind Freunde, sonst nichts“, meinte Adrian fassungslos, bevor er wütend aufstand und sich mit seinem Tablett einen anderen Platz suchte. Lars Worte hatten ihn getroffen, denn sie hatten ihn daran erinnert, dass seine Gefühle für Leon keineswegs so unschuldig waren, wie er das gern glauben wollte.

Das Gespräch war bei weitem nicht so verlaufen wie Adrian gedacht hätte, aber Lars schien ein anderer Mensch zu sein. So konnte man einfach nicht ruhig mit ihm reden und vielleicht war die Mensa auch nicht der beste Ort dafür gewesen. Erst einmal würde er abwarten, ob die Brüder nicht von allein wieder mit einander klar kamen, sonst würde er es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt noch einmal versuchen. Dann konnte er sich wenigstens darauf vorbereiten, weil er jetzt wusste, was ihn erwarten würde.

Das Klingeln seines Handys lenkte Adrian schließlich von seinen Gedanken ab und erinnerte ihn wieder an seine eigenen Probleme.

***

Verwirrt blinzelte Adrian in die Dunkelheit. Irgendetwas hatte ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf geholt. Das unschöne Geräusch der Klingel ließ ihn hochschrecken und beantwortete ihm die ungestellte Frage. Blind tastete er nach seinem Handy und sah auf das Display. 1:27 Uhr. Welcher Idiot klingelte denn um diese Zeit bei ihm Sturm? Es klingelte erneut und so stand Adrian auf, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Zwischen dem Klingeln klopfte es auch immer wieder, also stand der Störenfried schon direkt vor seiner Tür. Da hatte mal wieder irgendein Trottel die Haustür nicht richtig geschlossen.

„Ey, geht’s noch?“, fuhr Adrian seinen nächtlichen Besucher an, noch bevor er die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte. Der Junge vor ihm zeigte sich aber sichtlich unbeeindruckt und schob ihm eine schwankende Gestalt entgegen. „Leon hat sich abgeschossen. Wenn ich ihn nachhause bringe, bekommt er für die nächsten Monate Hausarrest und zu mir kann ich ihn nicht mitnehmen. Viel Spaß beim ausnüchtern.“  
Bevor Adrian etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Junge sich umgedreht und verschwand im Treppenhaus. Dafür forderte Leon seine Aufmerksamkeit. „…schlecht…“, nuschelte der kaum verständlich vor sich hin. Adrian seufzte und verfrachtete ihn direkt in sein kleines Bad, wo er Leon erst einmal genau unter die Lupe nahm. Übergeben musste der sich zum Glück nicht, er sah nur recht miserabel aus. „Dafür schuldest du mir was Engelchen.“

Er half Leon sich etwas frisch zu machen und dann aus den Klamotten zu schlüpfen, sodass er nur noch seine Boxershorts trug. Zum Glück hatte Adrian am Abend das Schlafsofa ausgeklappt, so musste er Leon jetzt nur noch darauf bugsieren und ihn zudecken.

„A´rian?“  
„Bin hier.“  
„Bin ´trunken.“  
„Das merk ich Kleiner. Was treibst du nur?“  
„K´ Ahnung.“  
„Du wirst morgen ´nen schönen Kater haben. Schlaf jetzt.“  
„Nisch müde.“  
„Doch, bist du und ich auch.“  
„Nö.“  
„Doch.“  
„Kuscheln?“  
„Leon.“  
„Kuscheln ´n schlafen.“  
Adrian seufzte und rückte näher. „Na dann, komm her.“  
Leons Arme schlangen sich sofort um Adrians Oberkörper. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, dafür konnte Adrian spüren, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

Wieso landete Leon ständig in seinem Bett?  
Gut, es war erst das zweite Mal, aber wer zählte das schon.

Die erste Nacht lag jetzt schon mehr als zwei Wochen zurück und genau so lange zeigte Lars ihm auch schon die kalte Schulter. Adrian hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Ihre Freundschaft lag auf Eis. Unterdessen kam Leon ihm immer näher und gegen seinen Charme fühlte Adrian sich von Tag zu Tag wehrloser.

Zwischen dem Geruch von Alkohol und Rauch verströmte Leon einen eigenen Geruch, der Adrians Gedanken und Herzschlag langsam beruhigte. Doch bevor er einschlafen konnte, spürte er eine Bewegung an seinem Rücken. Leons Hände streichelten über seinem Shirt auf und ab, was Adrian eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Leon.“  
„‘lafe“, nuschelte der und Adrian wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Leon klang einfach zu niedlich, aber das half ihm nicht wirklich, vor allem, weil sich die Hände weiter bewegten und tiefer wanderten.  
Körperlich war Adrian Leon überlegen, vor allem jetzt, und nichts wäre einfacher gewesen, als Leon von sich zu schieben, aber Adrians Willenskraft reichte bei weitem nicht, um das in die Tat um zu setzen. Genau wie beim letzten Mal.  
„Leon, wieso machst du es mir nur so schwer?“  
„Lieb dich“, war die prompte Antwort, worauf Adrian nichts erwidern konnte. Mit einem Betrunkenen zu diskutieren, machte wenig Sinn.

Schließlich tat Adrian das, was er die ganze Zeit hatte verhindern wollen. Er gab nach, denn er wollte diese Berührungen und keiner musste erfahren, was sie hier taten. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rollte er sich über Leon und raubte ihm mit den wilden Küssen den Atem. Seine Hände ließ er über die nackte Haut wandern, rieb fast schon grob darüber, sodass sie auf dem Weg in Leons Schoss eine brennende Spur hinterließen. Keuchen, Stöhnen und leises Wimmern mischten sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Chor, während sich ihre Körper heiß und verlangend gegeneinander bewegten. Jede Faser in Adrian war gespannt und verlangte nach Erlösung.

So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch zu Ende, als sie sich nacheinander ergossen. Sofort rollte Adrian sich von Leon und zog sich sein eingesautes T-Shirt über den Kopf. Damit machte er sie grob sauber, bevor er es in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers schmiss. Leon war bereits eingeschlafen, als Adrian sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Nach dem Wirbelsturm der Gefühle kam er nur langsam zur Ruhe.  
Er lauschte auf das Ticken des Weckers, der plötzlich überlaut schien und auch das leise Surren des Kühlschranks in der Küche konnte er allzu deutlich hören. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und träge an und auch sein Kopf war für den Moment wie in Watte gepackt. Doch wie lange würde das anhalten, bevor die Gewissensbisse ihn auffraßen?

***

Am Morgen erwachte Adrian mit einem bleiernen Gefühl in den Gliedern. Als er die Augen öffnete, starrte er direkt in Leons dunkle Pupillen.  
„Wie bin ich hergekommen?“, wollte der Junge mit kratziger Stimme wissen, während Adrian kaum wagte, sich zu bewegen. „Dein Freund hat dich hier abgeladen.“  
„Okay… und wieso bin ich halbnackt und so seltsam klebrig?“  
Adrian schloss die Augen wieder. „Du erinnerst dich nicht?“  
„Filmriss, fürchte ich. Das, woran ich mich erinnere, kann nicht real sein.“ Leon bekam einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, im nächsten Moment wanderte seine Hand unter der Decke direkt in Adrians Schoss. „Hey!“  
„Hatten wir Sex?“  
„Für was hältst du mich? Außerdem würdest du das spüren.“  
„Aber irgendwas haben wir…“  
„Ja, aber vergiss das schnell wieder. Das war ein Ausrutscher.“  
„Wie gemein. Da bietet sich mir so eine Chance und ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Können wir nicht noch mal?“  
„Nein.“ Adrian stand auf, pfefferte Leon sein Kissen ins Gesicht und ging ins Bad. Dort stellte er sich unter die Dusche und versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Was hatte er sich letzte Nacht nur dabei gedacht? Aber das würde bald aufhören, so viel stand fest.

Noch immer unruhig wickelte Adrian sich in ein großes Handtuch und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, weil er vergessen hatte, frische Sachen mitzunehmen. Leon lag noch auf dem Sofa und starrte auf den Fernseher, wo irgendein Cartoon lief.  
Hastig nahm Adrian frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank und verschwand damit erneut im Bad. Einige Minuten später war er endlich fertig, doch Leon regte sich nicht vom Bett. „Hey, willst du nicht langsam mal aufstehen? Du musst nach Hause.“  
„Hab ´nen Kater“, nuschelte Leon verkniffen und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Seufzend setzte Adrian sich neben ihn. „Ist es nur das?“  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Wieso hast du es gemacht, wenn du es doch nur bereust?“  
„Du warst betrunken und…“  
„Ja, ich war betrunken, du nicht. Dachtest du, ich würde mich an nichts mehr erinnern und du nutzt das einfach mal aus?“  
„Nein, so war das nicht.“  
„Was dann?“  
„Ich habe mir wohl gar nichts dabei gedacht.“  
„Na toll. Hast du auch nur im Geringsten ´ne Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle? Du sagst, du liebst mich nicht, aber du lässt mich dich umarmen und küssen und machst solche Sachen. Und hinterher sagst du, es war ein Ausrutscher. Weißt du, wie weh mir das tut?“  
„Ja“, entgegnete Adrian knapp und nahm Leon so den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Wieso tust du es dann?“, wollte er kleinlaut wissen.  
„Weil du immer wieder und wieder zu mir kommst und zwar auf eine Art, die nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun hat. Ich habe wirklich versucht, Abstand zu halten, aber es geht nicht. Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Willst du mir die Schuld geben?“  
„Nein, keiner hat hier an irgendetwas Schuld.“  
„Wenn es dir so schwer fällt, dann war es gelogen, dass du keine Gefühle für mich hast.“  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt, nur, dass ich dich nicht so liebe, wie du mich.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte.“  
„Du solltest eine Weile nicht zu mir kommen. Unsere Abmachung funktioniert so nicht. Das siehst du ja und ich werde demnächst viel zu tun haben, da bleibt wenig Zeit.“  
Leon schwieg und Adrian konnte es in ihm arbeiten sehen. „Denk in Ruhe darüber nach. Sag mir stattdessen lieber, wieso du so betrunken warst. So kannte ich dich gar nicht.“  
„Wir haben gefeiert. Bin am Dienstag siebzehn geworden.“  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“  
„Weil ich es nicht erwähnt habe.“  
„Dann alles Gute und so.“  
„Danke.“

Peinliches Schweigen trat ein, das Adrian schließlich brach, indem er energisch aufstand. „Ich werde mal Frühstück machen und dir ´ne Aspirin raussuchen. Geh du derweilen ins Bad. Das wird dir gut tun. Du weißt ja, wo alles ist.“ Leon nickte und wühlte sich aus der Decke. Schweigend verschwand er im Bad und Adrian atmete tief durch. Erleichterung brachte es nicht, denn die Erkenntnis, dass die vergangene Nacht ihrer fragilen Freundschaft ein Ende gesetzt hatte, traf ihn härter, als er erwartet hätte.

***

Es war Freitagspätnachmittag. Schwere Regenwolken hingen am Himmel und es war merklich kühler geworden. Langsam wurde es Herbst. Adrian stand bereits seit einigen Minuten vor dem Gartentor zu Leons Haus, denn er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, zu klingeln. Es gab da etwas, was er ihm unbedingt sagen wollte, aber er wusste nicht, ob Leon ihm überhaupt zuhören würde, nach allem was bei ihrem letzten Treffen gesagt worden war. Seit her hatte Funkstille zwischen ihnen geherrscht.

Die Entscheidung zu klingeln, wurde Adrian schließlich abgenommen, als die Haustür aufging und Leon heraus kam.  
„Wieso stehst du nur da und starrst? Komm rein. Es fängt gleich an zu regnen.“  
Adrian reagierte nicht sofort, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und trat auf den Jüngeren zu. Der sah ihn etwas irritiert an und zog ihn dann mit sich hoch ins Zimmer, kaum dass Adrian seine Schuhe im Flur abgestreift hatte.

„Setz dich. Magst du was trinken?“  
„Nein, passt schon.“ Adrian zog sich den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch heran und ließ sich darauf sinken, während sich Leon auf das Bett fletzte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals.  
„Was gibt’s? Du standest da doch sicherlich nicht aus Langeweile schon seit einer Viertelstunde vor dem Haus. Wenn es wegen neulich ist...“  
„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Es gibt da etwas anderes, das ich dir erzählen wollte.“  
„Und das wäre nicht am Telefon gegangen? Ich meine, du hast doch gesagt, wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Nein, nicht am Telefon.“

Adrian rieb sich über die Augen, doch Zeit schinden und nach guten Formulierungen suchen brachte auch nichts. „Ich wollte erst nichts sagen, aber einfach verschwinden wollte ich auch nicht, weil…“  
„Verschwinden? Was soll das heißen?“, unterbrach Leon ihn.  
„Ich werde ein Semester aussetzen und zurück zu meinen Eltern ziehen.“  
„Wann?“, wollte Leon atemlos wissen und Adrian schluckte. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen.  
„Morgen.“  
„Du willst mich verarschen.“  
„Nein, meine Sachen sind gepackt und alles ist organisiert. Mein Vater kommt morgen Vormittag und holt mich und mein Zeug ab. Das war der Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen so viel zu tun hatte.“  
„Wieso so plötzlich? Und wieso hast du die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt? Es ist wegen mir, oder? Du nimmst mir neulich Nacht doch übel.“  
„Nein Leon, nein, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, wirklich. Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die ich bei meinen Eltern erledigen muss und das wird länger dauern. So ist es auch einfacher Abstand zu halten.“  
„Dann hättest du verschwinden sollen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wen interessiert es schon, ob du hier bist oder nicht“, würgte Leon aufgebracht hervor.

Adrian wollte ihn umarmen, halten, nicht mehr loslassen. Nach einigem Zögern gab er dem Wunsch nach. Er stand auf, setzte sich neben Leon auf das Bett und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Das meinst du nicht so. Du wärest mir böse gewesen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte. Und vielleicht ist es egoistisch, aber ich wollte dich sehen und mich verabschieden. Entschuldige.“  
„Lass mich los, ich hab doch gesagt, es interessiert keinen.“ Doch Leons Gegenwehr war so schwach, dass Adrian sie ignorierte. Seine Umarmung wurde immer fester.  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen und tun, wo du ständig sagst, du liebst mich nicht. Hasst du mich, dass du mich so quälst?“, fragte Leon schließlich verzweifelt.  
„Nein, nein, nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich kann nicht anders. Verzeih mir.“

„Bleib heute Nacht hier bei mir.“  
„Leon….“  
„Ich will nur schlafen, nichts anderes. Willst du wirklich in deine leere Wohnung zurück?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann bleib hier.“  
Adrian nickte an Leons Schulter, während er dessen Geruch tief in sich einsog. Daran wollte er sich erinnern, wenn er nicht hier war.

„Leon! Lars! Abendessen!“  
Adrian schreckte hoch und löste sich hastig von Leon, doch niemand platzte ins Zimmer. Das hatte seine Mutter immer gerne gemacht, als er noch jünger gewesen war.  
„Komm mit.“  
„Was?“  
„Komm mit runter. Meine Eltern haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du mit uns isst. Wir haben öfter Freunde zu Besuch.“  
„Okay.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, wo Leons Mutter gerade Brot auf den Esstisch stellte.

„Guten Abend Frau Sohlinger.“  
„Ah, hallo Adrian. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du gekommen bist.“  
„Ma, kann Adrian mit uns essen?“  
„Nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht“, fügte Adrian noch hastig hinzu, der von Leons plötzlicher Überschwänglichkeit irritiert war.  
„Natürlich macht es keine Umstände. Leon, holst du noch ein Gedeck raus?“  
„Jepp, setz dich schon mal.“ Leon schob Adrian zu einem Stuhl und holte dann noch schnell Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank.

Es war seltsam vor Leons Familie so zu tun, als wäre nichts, aber andererseits war es wohl besser, wenn er gerade nicht mit Leon allein war. So konnte er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ Lars überraschte Worte holten Adrian aus seinen Gedanken. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, tat Leon dies bereits. „Er hilft mir bei ´nem Schulprojekt in Geschichte. Da kennt er sich tierisch gut aus. Ma, kann er heute hier schlafen? Dann können wir das beenden und müssen nicht auf die Zeit achten.“  
„Natürlich Schatz. Das ist wirklich nett von dir Adrian.“  
„Ist keine große Sache“, entgegnete Adrian verlegen. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass Leon wegen ihm seine Eltern belog. Doch was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte, waren die finsteren Blicke, die Leon und Lars austauschten und von denen Frau Sohlinger offenbar nichts mitbekam. Sie zeigten deutlich, dass Lars nach wie vor stur seinen Standpunkt beibehielt.

„Setzt euch endlich, wir wollen anfangen“, meinte die resolute Frau.  
„Wo ist Dad?“  
„Er hat Spätschicht.“  
„Ach so.“  
Das Essen verlief ruhig. Jeder erzählte von seinem Tag und von den Plänen für das Wochenende. Vollkommen unspektakulär. Trotzdem fand Adrian es toll, denn so zu Abend gegessen hatte er lange nicht mehr. Seine Eltern besuchte er dafür zu selten.

Nachdem alles abgeräumt war, hatte Leon es eilig wieder auf sein Zimmer zu kommen. Unter Lars misstrauischem Blick folgte Adrian ihm.  
„Schulprojekt, hm?“  
„Wieso solltest du sonst bei mir übernachten? Lars würde uns nicht decken und ihr jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen, hätte wahrscheinlich nur zu Diskussionen geführt.“  
„Versteck es nicht zu lange, denn dann wird es immer schwerer.“  
„Hey, für wen hältst du mich?“  
„Sorry, du weißt sicher, was du tust.“  
„Eben… worauf hast du Bock? Weggehen können wir nicht, sonst fliegt unsere Tarnung auf.“  
„Gibt es dieses Projekt wirklich?“  
„Jepp, aber war keine große Sache und ist bereits erledigt. Alternative Vorschläge?“ Leons Blick wanderte auffällig zum Bett und Adrian brauchte nicht lange zu raten, um zu wissen, was in dessen Kopf vorging. Er hatte schon vor dem Essen einen Entschluss gefasst und musste jetzt nicht lange überlegen. Unter Leons wachem Blick schloss er die Zimmertür ab und deutete zum Bett. „Na los, leg dich hin.“  
Leon ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und warf sich schwungvoll auf seine breite Matratze. Es würde genug Platz für sie beide geben, auch wenn es weitaus schmaler war als Adrians Schlafsofa.

Adrian legte sich zu ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Okay so?“  
„Hm, okay.“  
„Gut.“ Leon strahlte förmlich, doch das hielt nicht lange an. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, als er zur Decke hinauf sah. „Heißer leidenschaftlicher Sex zum Abschied ist wirklich nicht drin, oder?“  
„Nopp, vor allem weil das wirklich nicht die idealsten Voraussetzungen für das erste Mal sind.“  
„Reib es mir noch unter die Nase… Du kommst doch wieder, wenn du alles erledigt hast?“  
„Ich hab es vor.“

„Ich werde dich vermissen.“  
„Ich dich auch.“  
„Ja klar.“  
„Du glaubst mir nicht?“  
„Wieso solltest du mich vermissen? Du bist doch sicher froh, wenn ich dir nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehe und deine Moralvorstellungen durcheinander bringe.“  
„Ich bin jetzt hier, was sagt dir das?“

Leon zögerte und überging die Frage dann.  
„Wirst du mir mailen und mit mir telefonieren?“  
„Wir wollten doch Abstand…“  
„Davon redest du die ganze Zeit. Ich will das nicht und du hast doch eben zugegeben, dass du mich vermissen wirst.“  
„Okay, ab und zu mal hallo sagen, wird nicht schaden.“

Leon schwieg darauf hin. Vorsichtig legte Adrian einen Arm um Leons Schulter und zog ihn näher an seinen Körper. „Ich möchte dich noch ein wenig halten, okay?“  
Leon nickte stumm und so blieben sie liegen. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen schweren Gedanken beschäftigt, während sie die Nähe und Wärme des Anderen in sich aufsogen.

Adrian hatte es erst einmal erlebt, dass er sich so bei jemandem fühlte und das war schon lange her. Mehrmals fielen ihm die Augen zu und er gestand sich schließlich ein, dass er wirklich müde war. Er hatte immerhin den ganzen Tag mit Packen verbracht. „Ich werd langsam schlafen, kann ich mal euer Bad benutzen?“  
„Klar, weißt ja wo alles ist. Extra Zahnbürsten sind im Spiegelschrank.“  
„Okay, bin gleich zurück.“ Adrian strich Leon kurz über die Schulter und stand dann auf. Er fühlte sich träge, aber auf eine seltsame Art wohl, solange er die Gedanken an den nächsten Tag weit von sich schob.

Es war immer irgendwie seltsam sich in einem fremden Haus zu bewegen, gleichzeitig vertraut und doch ungewohnt. Adrian beeilte sich im Bad, denn er wollte zurück zu Leon. So wie es sich jetzt anfühlte, würde der Abschied am nächsten Morgen wirklich schwer werden, nicht nur für den Jüngeren.

Als Adrian gerade aus dem Bad kam, lief ihm auf dem Flur Lars über den Weg.  
„Das hast du dir ja super ausgedacht, weil du mich nicht kriegst, nimmst du eben meinen kleinen Bruder oder willst du mir weiß machen, dass ihr da Schulaufgaben erledigt? Du bist echt das Letzte.“  
„Glaubst du das wirklich? Du als mein Freund solltest mich besser kennen.“  
„Wenn du ihn anrührst, dann mach ich dich fertig.“  
„Leon ist siebzehn. Er kann selbst Entscheidungen treffen. Scheiße Lars, was ist dein Problem? Ich vergreif mich nicht an Leon, außerdem ist er zu mir gekommen. Und dass er dein Bruder ist, hat nichts damit zu tun.“  
„Mir ist egal, wie das läuft und wer was zuerst getan hat. Halt dich von ihm fern. Er ist nicht so ein Homo wie du.“  
„Du solltest dich mal reden hören. Auf dem Niveau werd ich mich nicht weiter mit dir unterhalten. Gute Nacht.“  
„Wir klären das jetzt.“  
„Lass mich vorbei.“  
„Sonst was, ich schwör dir…“  
„Was schwörst du mir, hm? Denkst du, du kannst mir Angst machen? Ich bin schon mit ganz anderen Typen als dir fertig geworden. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ab morgen bin ich weg. Ich bin also dein kleinstes Problem.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Was wohl? Ich gehe und Leon wird entweder auf mich warten oder andere finden. Du kannst ihm seine Gefühle nicht verbieten.“  
„Das glaubst du, aber wenn du erst einmal weg bist, wird er wieder normal werden.“  
„Normal? Du meinst, so, wie du ihn gern hättest. Er wird lediglich erwachsen und findet seinen eigenen Weg. Statt ihn ständig runter zu machen, solltest du ihn unterstützen und ihm Rückhalt geben. Aber so, wie du jetzt bist, wirst du ihn verlieren.“

Ehe Adrian wusste, wie ihm geschah, drückte Lars ihn gegen die Flurwand. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, du hast keinen kleinen Bruder, den du beschützen musst.“  
„Nein, aber wenn er Probleme hat, kommt Leon zu mir. Wann hat er sich das letzte Mal an dich gewandt? Er braucht jemanden, aber das bist nicht du, so wie du dich verhältst. Im Moment muss man ihn lediglich vor dir beschützen.“  
„Ach, verreck‘ doch.“  
„Das werde ich, aber bis dahin werde ich für Leon da sein, so gut ich kann.“  
„Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten? Spielst du jetzt den Helden?“  
„Nein, das heißt, dass ich Krebs habe. Deshalb gehe ich. In meiner Heimatstadt sind die besten Ärzte und ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde sehen, wie ich kaputt gehe, besonders nicht Leon. Zufrieden?“

Lars sah ihn fassungslos an, dann ließ er ihn los und trat zurück. So konnte Adrian über dessen Schulter sehen. Leon stand in der offenen Tür zum Zimmer und sah nicht weniger geschockt aus, als sein Bruder. „Super, danke auch“, flüsterte Adrian und stieß Lars von sich, um zu Leon zu gehen. Der ließ sich widerstandslos ins Zimmer und zum Bett schieben. Die Tür schloss er hinter ihnen ab, denn mit Lars wollte er sich heute nicht mehr auseinandersetzen.

„Ist das wahr, dass du…“ Leon sprach nicht zu Ende, aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände.  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab eben stark übertrieben. Die Chance, dass ich sterbe, ist extrem gering. Ein Freund hatte das vor ein paar Jahren auch und dem geht es jetzt super. Ich werde einfach nur operiert, das Ding rausgeholt und dann sehen wir weiter, alles nicht so wild.“  
„Was für ein Krebs ist es?“  
Adrian ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und antwortete nicht gleich. Obwohl er sich sonst recht locker gab, war es schwer, gerade über diesen Punkt zu reden, vor allem mit Leon.  
„Hodenkrebs. Das ist nicht selten und die Heilung liegt wie gesagt ziemlich hoch, etwa bei fünfundneunzig bis hundert Prozent. Wenn es keine Metastasen gibt, bleibt es sogar nur bei der OP. Kannst du alles im Internet nachlesen. Ich will nur ein Semester aussetzen, weil es auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen gibt und ich setze lieber einmal aus, als nachher das Semester zu wiederholen.“

„Wieso hast du nicht eher etwas gesagt?“  
„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dir Sorgen machst.“  
„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen, jetzt erst recht. Wenn das vorbei ist, kommst du dann zurück?“  
„Klar, ich muss mein Studium doch beenden.“  
„Und ich? Kommst du zu mir zurück?“  
„Wir werden sehen. Ein halbes Jahr ist eine lange Zeit.“  
„Darf ich dich besuchen?“  
„Das ist keine gute Idee. Mir wird es dreckig gehen und ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst.“  
„Willst du dann die ganze Zeit allein sein?“  
„Meine Familie ist da und noch andere. Ich bin nicht allein.“  
„Hm.“  
„Hey, wir telefonieren doch und schreiben Mails, darauf hast du doch bestanden.“  
„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe.“  
„Nein, da hast du recht.“  
Leon seufzte, dann ließ er sich wieder neben Adrian auf das Bett fallen. „Ich möchte bei dir sein.“  
„Das wird schon. Machen wir einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Jetzt gehst du erst einmal ins Bad und dann werden wir schlafen, okay?“  
„Hm.“ Leon stand nur widerwillig auf und es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten bis er ins Zimmer zurück kam. Wortlos kroch er zu Adrian unter die Decke. Der zog ihn eng in seine Arme.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie still da und Adrian dachte, dass Leon bereits eingeschlafen war, doch der drehte sich schließlich zu ihm. Erst konnte Adrian den warmen Atem des Jungen an seinem Hals spüren, dann dessen weiche Lippen. Ihm war noch immer bewusst, dass er das nicht zulassen sollte, vor allem mit Lars‘ Anschuldigungen noch deutlich im Gedächtnis, aber bei allem, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wollte er diese Berührungen, er brauchte sie.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Leon heiser während er blind mit Küssen von Adrians Hals über dessen Ohr und Kinn zu seinen Lippen wanderte. Adrian hatte nicht den Mut die Worte zu erwidern, doch er umschlang Leon mit seinen Armen fester und küsste ihn voll Leidenschaft.

„Ich möchte dich halten, die ganze Nacht, und nie loslassen“, wisperte Leon atemlos.  
„Nur diese Nacht.“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann halt mich, so fest du kannst.“  
Leon drängte Adrian auf den Rücken und rollte sich über ihn, um ihn voll und ganz zu vereinnahmen. Alle Bedenken rückten in den Hintergrund. Was sie zuvor noch besprochen hatten, wurde nichtig. Die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern wuchs ins unerträgliche und Leon verfiel förmlich in einen Wahn als er Adrian erkundete und fast verschlang. Erst als Adrian mehrmals seinen Namen flüsterte, kam er ein wenig zurück. „Leon, Leon, beruhige dich. Ich bin doch hier.“  
Sie konnten sich in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen war deutlich spürbar.  
„Ich tu dir weh, entschuldige.“ Leon wollte sich lösen, doch Adrian ließ das nicht zu.  
„Tust du nicht, mach nur langsamer.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Ja.“  
Adrian lächelte ungesehen und ließ Leon weiter machen. Der ging nun vorsichtiger vor, doch seine Leidenschaft hatte er nicht verloren. Beim ersten Mal war Leon angetrunken gewesen und Adrian hatte die Kontrolle nicht abgeben wollen. Es war nur um den Abbau von sexuellem Frust gegangen, doch diesmal war es anders. Sie brannten beide vor Verlangen nach dem Anderen und es gab keine Grenzen mehr. Leon schob allen Stoff beiseite, der seinen Berührungen in den Weg geriet. So konnte er Adrian direkt streicheln und erkunden, bis der sich unter ihm nicht mehr wehren konnte.

„Ist das okay, ich meine wegen…“  
„Es tut nicht weh und da ist auch nichts ansteckend.“  
„Gut.“ Leon nahm Adrians Lippen wieder in einem stürmischen Kuss ein und ließ sie nur zu Atem kommen, als er heiser verlangte: „Fass mich auch an. Ich will deine Hände spüren und mich daran erinnern, wenn du nicht hier bist.“  
Adrian folgte der Bitte sofort und löste eine Hand aus der Umarmung um Leon ebenfalls zu streicheln. Auch er schob jeden Stoff beiseite, sodass sie unter der Decke bald beide nackt waren. Sie versanken in einem Chaos aus Hitze, Verlangen und fahrigen Berührungen bis sie von ihren Orgasmen davon getragen wurden.  
Ihr heftiger Atem und das Ticken einer Uhr waren lange Zeit die einzigen Geräusche, die den Raum erfüllten bevor Leon sich von Adrian löste und sich neben ihn rollte. Er schaltete das kleine Licht auf dem Nachttisch an und wühlte nach Tüchern im Schubfach. Als er Adrian säuberte, fielen ihm rote Male auf dessen Haut auf. „Ich war viel zu heftig, tut mir leid.“  
„Nicht so schlimm. Das verheilt schnell.“

„Ich möchte nicht so sein, wie diese frisch Verliebten, die sich ständig anrufen, sich zu sülzen und nicht die Finger von einander lassen können, aber ich ertrage den Gedanken, dass du nicht hier bist, jetzt kaum schon. Ziemlich erbärmlich, oder?“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Das ist normal, wenn man verliebt ist und ich fühl‘ mich geschmeichelt. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich gehen muss.“  
„Aber du kommst wieder.“  
„Ja… und jetzt mach das Licht aus, es ist schon spät.“  
„Ich möchte nicht schlafen, denn wenn wir aufwachen, musst du gehen.“  
Adrian wusste genau was Leon meinte. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Trotz aller Gegenwehr schliefen sie irgendwann ein und der Morgen kam mit einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen weckten sie. Adrian wehrte sich dagegen wach zu werden, doch schließlich schlug er die Augen auf. Leon beobachtete ihn dabei.  
„Schau mich nicht so traurig an, mein Engel.“  
„Engel? Sind wir jetzt bei den Kosenamen angekommen?“  
„Sieht so aus.“  
„Dann muss ich mir auch noch einen für dich einfallen lassen.“  
„Ja, tu das.“  
Nun lächelte Leon doch. Schwungvoll stand er auf und zog Adrian mit sich hoch.  
„So ist es besser“, meinte Adrian und erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Ich hab mir was überlegt.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Je eher du gehst, desto eher wirst du gesund und kommst zurück, oder? Zumindest kommst du mich dann vielleicht doch besuchen.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“  
„Gut, dann schmeiß ich dich jetzt raus.“  
„Was?“ Adrian sah Leon schockiert an, während der breit grinste. Nur noch die braunen Augen zeigten seine Traurigkeit während sein Gesicht schon wieder strahlte.  
„Aber Zähneputzen darf ich doch noch, oder?“  
„Na gut, aber Frühstück is gestrichen.“  
„Boah, wie gemein.“ Leon lachte, während Adrian schnell ins Bad verschwand.

Angezogen und bereit in den Tag zu starten, wollten sie sich raus schleichen, doch Leons Mutter werkelte in der offenen Küche und bemerkte sie. „Guten Morgen Jungs. Ihr kommt genau richtig. Frühstück ist bald fertig.“  
„Guten Morgen.“  
„Morgen Ma. Adrian muss gerade gehen, er isst nicht mit.“  
„Oh, das ist aber schade.“  
„Ja, aber ich muss gleich los. Mein Vater kommt heute.“  
„Warte, dann nimm wenigstens was für unterwegs mit.“ Sie drückte ihm eine kleine Papiertüte in die Hand, die nach Bäckerei roch. Ein kurzer Blick hinein verriet ihm einen großen Blaubeermuffin.  
„Vielen Dank.“  
„Komm mal wieder vorbei.“  
„Ja, das werd ich machen.“

Leon zog Adrian mit sich und der hatte gerade noch Zeit in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen, als sie auch schon das Haus verließen.  
„Mom, mag dich.“  
„Ja, sieht so aus. Sie ist nett.“  
„Ich hoffe, sie mag dich auch noch, wenn sie weiß, warum du wirklich hier warst.“  
„Das wird schon. Lass dir einfach Zeit.“  
„Nein, ich will mich nicht verstecken, schon gar nicht nach dem, was Lars gestern gesagt hat. Außerdem will ich mich korrekt von dir verabschieden.“  
„Wie meinst…“ Bevor Adrian seine Frage beenden konnte, griff Leon ihm mit beiden Händen in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie standen mitten in der Auffahrt, wo jeder sie sehen konnte, der vorbei kam und sie küssten sich, als gäbe es nichts anderes.

Lautes Hundebellen schreckte sie auf und sie lösten sich von einander.  
„Wow.“  
„Ja, wow.“  
„Wir sehen uns wieder und dann gibt’s mehr“, meinte Leon großspurig, hatte aber offenbar selber mit weichen Knien zu kämpfen.  
„Versprochen?“  
„Ja, komm gesund zu mir zurück und es gibt viel mehr.“  
„Ich werd mein bestes geben.“  
„Gut.“  
„Wir sehen uns.“  
„Ja, bis bald.“  
„Du rufst an, oder ich tu es.“  
„Werd ich.“

Adrian entfernte sich Schritt für Schritt von Leon, der sich selbst nicht vom Fleck rührte und ihm nachsah. Immer wieder drehte Adrian sich um, obwohl es albern war. Er fühlte sich wie ein verknallter Teenager auf Wolke Sieben, obwohl er sich doch vorgenommen hatte, das alles zu beenden. Stattdessen hatte es jetzt erst begonnen.

***

Die Operation war gut verlaufen. Jetzt hatte Adrian auf der linken Seite also eine Hodenprothese, wie es der Arzt zu nennen pflegte. Was genau da gemacht wurde, darüber wollte Adrian lieber gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Er wäre dankbar gewesen, wenn es nur bei diesem Eingriff geblieben wäre, doch so viel Glück hatte er dann doch nicht gehabt.

Leise stöhnend drehte Adrian sich um und zog sich die Bettdecke noch etwas weiter über den Kopf. Heute war einer der Tage, an denen es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. An solchen Tagen hatte er nicht einmal die Kraft, mit Leon zu schreiben oder zu telefonieren, obwohl er sich sonst so darauf freute und es eine willkommene Abwechslung war.

Sie hatten sich jetzt schon bald sechs Wochen nicht gesehen. Am Anfang hatte Leon ihn noch ständig darum gebeten, ihre Webcams zu benutzen, doch Adrian hatte das von vorneherein abgelehnt. Vor allem jetzt, wo er bereits im zweiten Zyklus der Chemotherapie war, bot er keinen sonderlich schönen Anblick. Um das zu wissen, musste er nicht einmal mehr in den Spiegel sehen. Über die Wochen war er blass geworden und hatte wegen mangelnden Appetites abgenommen. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkelviolette Schatten gebildet. Als der unweigerliche Haarausfall eingetreten war, hatte er sich die Haare gleich ganz abrasiert. Sie würden wieder nachwachsen, wenn es ihm besser ging. Das hoffte er zumindest, denn dieser Look stand ihm einfach nicht, wie er mit einiger Ironie festgestellt hatte.

Seine Eltern kümmerten sich wirklich gut um ihn und wenn Adrian nicht die Lust verspürte aufzustehen, dann brachte seine Mutter ihm Tee und kleine Schnittchen aufs Zimmer. Doch er rührte die Sachen kaum an. Dank der ständigen Übelkeit fehlte ihm der Appetit, auch wenn er selten erbrechen musste.

Wieder drehte Adrian sich auf eine andere Seite. Der Arzt hatte ihm gesagt, dass es gut wäre sich abzulenken und eine Beschäftigung zu haben, aber im Moment konnte er nicht einmal die Energie aufbringen, sein Radio einzuschalten. Also lag er einfach nur da und suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ Adrian zögerlich unter der Decke hervor gucken, als auch schon seine Mutter herein kam. „Schatz, du hast Besuch. Komm doch aus dem Bett.“  
„Mama, ich hab doch gesagt, ich will niemanden sehen.“ Aber Adrians Protest kam zu spät. Sie war bereits wieder verschwunden und er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, sich aufzurichten, als auch schon Lars in das Zimmer trat. Adrian war so überrascht, dass er ihn einige Augenblicke nur anstarrte, bevor er hastig nach dem Tuch griff, das er momentan um den Kopf gebunden trug, sobald er aus dem Haus ging.

Lars stand unterdessen sichtlich verlegen im Raum, bis er sich einen Ruck gab. Unaufgefordert ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch nieder und brach die Stille. „Hey Mann, siehst ziemlich fertig aus.“  
„Danke, das war mir gar nicht bewusst. Was zum Teufel willst du hier?“, wollte Adrian barsch wissen, denn er hatte gerade keinen Nerv für Small Talk oder Diplomatie.  
„Ich spiel den Chauffeur für Leon. Er hat die ganze Zeit über gequengelt, ich solle schneller fahren, aber jetzt sitzt er unten im Wagen und traut sich nicht raus.“  
„Wieso?“, wollte Adrian nur wissen und schaffte es endlich, das Tuch um seinen Kopf zu wickeln. Besser fühlte er sich damit kaum.  
„Ihn hat der Mut verlassen. Weil du ihm doch verboten hast, dich zu besuchen und wahrscheinlich hat er auch Angst.“  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wieso seid ihr hier?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Krankenbesuch.“

Adrian wollte etwas sagen, doch eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Konzentriert atmete er dagegen an, denn er wollte sich vor Lars keine Blöße geben. Dessen Blick hatte auch so schon zu viel Mitleid. Als es wieder besser ging, sprach Adrian weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen. Mir geht’s gut.“  
„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, aber darum geht es gar nicht. Leon liebt dich wirklich und dass du nicht da bist, zieht ihn ziemlich runter. Dass es dir gut geht, hat er dir die ganze Zeit nicht geglaubt. Außerdem, würdest du ihn nicht auch sehen wollen, wenn es umgekehrt wäre?“  
„Ja“, gestand Adrian zögerlich und wenn er sich nur etwas kräftiger gefühlt hätte, wäre er schon längst zu Leon hinunter gegangen.  
„Siehst du.“

„Leon hat mir am Telefon erzählt, dass ihr euch vertragen habt. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du plötzlich so verständnisvoll bist und woher kommt der Sinneswandel?“  
„Verständnisvoll ist das falsche Wort.“ Verlegen spielte Lars mit einem Stift, der auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, und wich Adrians Blick dabei aus. „Nach unserer Auseinandersetzung bin ich über mich selbst erschrocken und du hattest mit allem recht, was du gesagt hast. Ich wollte ihn so sehr beschützen, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt habe, wie ich ihn verletzt habe. Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass mir die Sache gefällt, aber ich hab da wohl kein Mitspracherecht, deshalb muss ich es so hinnehmen. Außerdem, besser er ist mit dir zusammen, als mit irgendwem, den ich nicht kenne und nicht einschätzen kann.“  
„So kann man es auch sehen. Also bin ich doch das kleinere Übel.“ Adrian grinste schwach und nahm sich nun doch etwas von dem Tee, weil sein Mund sich trocken anfühlte.  
„Eben… und dich hab ich auch verletzt. Dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen.“  
„Danke.“ Adrian konnte nicht sagen, dass jetzt alles wieder okay zwischen ihnen war, doch es war ein Anfang, auf dem man aufbauen konnte.

„Tja, soll ich Leon hochschicken, sofern er nicht vor Nervosität gestorben ist?“  
„Ich… bin mir nicht sicher…“  
„Wir sind soweit gefahren, da wäre es doch bescheuert, wenn ihr euch jetzt nicht einmal Hallo sagt. Und du solltest dich wirklich nicht verstecken. Ich soll dich übrigens von Tanja, Sven und allen anderen grüßen. Du sollst schnell wieder zurück kommen.“  
„Oh, danke.“ Adrian schwieg einen Moment betreten, dann lächelte er schwach. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Leon hoch kommt, aber zwing ihn nicht.“  
„Okay. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit ´nen Kumpel besuchen fahren. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, aber heute Abend müssen wir auf jeden Fall zurück fahren, weil Leon morgen wieder Schule hat und ich muss ein Referat halten.“  
„Okay.“  
„Also, wir sehen uns und gute Besserung.“  
„Danke.“

Adrian hatte das Gefühl, dass Lars trotz allem doch erleichtert war, als er ging. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Sie hatten noch nicht alles geklärt, aber sie konnten wieder normal miteinander reden und alles andere würde hoffentlich von allein kommen.

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht um darüber nachzudenken, denn schon kurz darauf stand Leon im Zimmer. Dessen schmerzerfüllter Blick machte Adrian sein eigenes Äußeres deutlicher bewusst als jeder Spiegel es hätte tun können. Er wollte ihn begrüßen, doch da stürmte Leon bereits auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Unter der Kraft zuckte Adrian zusammen und Leon ließ sofort locker. Doch er löste sich nicht und Adrian erwiderte die Geste erleichtert. Er genoss die Wärme und Nähe des geliebten Körpers und vergaß für einen Moment alles andere. Egal wie oft er versucht hatte es zu verdrängen, er hatte sich wirklich nach Leon gesehnt und ihn bei sich zu haben, tat unglaublich gut.

Erst verspätet bemerkte Adrian, dass Leon zitterte und seine Schulter, an der der Junge sein Gesicht gebettet hatte, langsam feucht wurde.  
„Nicht weinen. Es ist doch alles gut. Bald bin ich wieder gesund. Alles halb so wild.“  
„Ich heule nicht und nichts ist gut“, schniefte Leon trotzig. „Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, wie schlecht es dir geht. Ich hätte…“  
„Nichts tun können.“  
„Doch, ich hätte bei dir sein können, aber du bist ja abgehauen und so stur.“ Leon wischte sich energisch über die Augen und sah Adrian fest an. „Traust du mir denn gar nichts zu? Denkst du nur, weil ich jünger bin, kannst du nicht auf mich bauen? Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das man beschützen muss. Mach es nicht wie Lars.“  
Adrian setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, blieb dann aber doch stumm. Er hatte Leon nur nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten wollen. Aber vielleicht war er da verkehrt heran gegangen.

Als das Schweigen zu lange anhielt, löste Leon sich von Adrian und wollte aufstehen. Doch der griff hastig nach der Hand des Jüngeren und hielt ihn zurück. „Wo willst du hin?“  
„Ich war eben schon wieder zu stürmisch. Kein Wunder, dass du mich für ein Kind hältst.“ Er wollte sich offenbar auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch setzen, wie Lars vor ihm, aber das wollte Adrian nicht.  
„Ich halte dich nicht für ein Kind, also bleib bei mir liegen. Mir ist kalt und du bist so schön warm.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Leon zögerlich und Adrian nickte lächelnd. „Ja, wirklich. Ich freu mich doch, dass du hier bist, mein Engel.“ Ein energisches Magenknurren war Leons Antwort, was Adrian zum Lachen brachte. Mit einer Hand zog er den verlegenen Jungen wieder zu sich, während er mit der anderen zu seinem Nachttisch deutete. Dort standen nach wie vor die Schnittchen von seiner Mutter.  
„Greif zu, bevor du mich noch frisst.“  
„Sorry, wir sind gleich nach dem Unterricht losgefahren, da hab ich irgendwie gar nicht mehr ans Essen gedacht.“ Leon ließ sich nicht lange bitten und kaute schon bevor der Satz zu Ende war. Er hatte sich wieder aufs Bett gesetzt, lehnte nun aber mit dem Rücken an der Wand, während Adrian neben ihm lag und ihn beobachtete.

„Isst du nichts? Du hast abgenommen, nicht wahr?“ Zögerlich strich Leon über Adrians blasse Wangen.  
„Ich habe keinen Appetit und oft ist mir schlecht. Wenn die Chemo vorbei ist, wird es wieder besser.“  
„Iss wenigstens ein klein wenig. Du brauchst doch deine Kraft.“  
„Okay, ein paar Bissen vielleicht“, gestand Adrian ein, denn die Übelkeit hatte sich gelegt und er wollte Leon nicht enttäuschen.

Als der Teller schließlich leer war und auch die Kanne nur noch einen Rest von Tee enthielt, streckte Leon sich lang neben Adrian aus und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter.  
„Gut so?“  
„Ja, ich fühl mich schon viel besser.“  
„Schön.“  
„Erzähl mir was“, forderte Adrian sanft, während er Leon mit einer Hand im Nacken kraulte. Der schloss genießend die Augen und schien sich endlich zu entspannen.  
„Was möchtest du denn hören?“  
„Weiß nicht. Gibt’s irgendetwas Neues, wovon ich noch nichts weiß?“  
„Meine Eltern wissen es.“ Leon musste nicht erläutern, was er meinte, Adrian verstand es auch so.  
„Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?“  
„Gut. Sie haben es schon länger geahnt und nach den letzten Wochen haben sie beschlossen, ein Familiengespräch zu führen. Deine Übernachtung, die Streitereien mit Lars und mein etwas angespanntes Verhalten der letzten Zeit haben sie wohl beunruhigt, denn normalerweise halten sie sich an die ‚Nicht-einmischen-Regel‘. Ich fühl‘ mich erleichtert, irgendwie.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ging mir damals auch so. Ich hab es meinen Eltern erzählt, weil ich Freunde mit herbringen wollte, ohne Heimlichtuerei. Und obwohl ich dachte, es ist mir egal, was sie denken und tun, war es doch irgendwie befreiend.“

Adrian entspannte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen richtig. Er fühlte sich wirklich ein wenig besser, das hatte er nicht nur so gesagt. Doch es würde trotzdem noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis es ihm wieder gut ging. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, gestand er leise ein und bekam dafür von Leon ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, jeden Tag. Nur ein Wort von dir und ich hätte dich viel früher besucht.“  
„Ich weiß und es fiel mir schwer, dich nicht zu bitten, aber es ging mir so schlecht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst.“  
Leon streichelte Adrian über die Wange bis hoch zur Schläfe und strich ihm das Tuch vom Kopf, bevor der etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Es hat mich erschreckt, zugegeben, aber du bist immer noch der Adrian, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Du bist der, von dem ich träume, den ich bei mir haben möchte und nach dem ich mich nachts sehne, wenn ich in der Dunkelheit allein bin.“ Vorsichtig kam Leon näher, so dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Adrian konnte seinen feuchten Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und ihm wurde warm. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war wie ein Feuer, das seinen geschwächten Körper mit Kraft erfüllte. Eine Kraft, die das Leben in ihn zurückbrachte.

Leon sprach weiter, als würde er die Spannung nicht bemerken, doch seine Stimme klang rau und dunkel. „Du bist derjenige, an den ich denke, wenn ich mich berühre. Ich sehe dich vor mir und will dich verschlingen. Ich will dich mit niemandem teilen.“ Adrian durchlief ein erwartungsvolles Zittern, doch Leon zog sich zurück ohne ihn zu küssen. Ein frustriertes Seufzen entrang sich seinen Lippen, als er bemerkte, wie sehnsüchtig er sich Leons Berührungen wünschte. Doch der tat nichts als ihn locker zu umarmen. Adrian wollte ihn küssen, doch er ließ es, weil er nicht sicher war, ob Leon das wollte. So wundervoll die Worte auch klangen, er traute sich nicht, sie zu glauben. Nicht, wenn er an sein Spiegelbild dachte und Leon nicht von selbst etwas tat.

„Wieso guckst du so gequält?“, wollte Leon wissen und Adrian schloss hastig die Augen, während er leise antwortete. „Du sagst das so, aber wieso küsst du mich dann nicht?“  
„Willst du das denn?“  
„Ja verdammt, ja. Ich will dich doch genauso und denke die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes.“  
Leon antwortete daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern küsste ihn endlich so, wie er sich das von dem Augenblick an gewünscht hatte, als der Jüngere das Zimmer betreten hatte.

***

Ein wenig nervös saß Adrian im Zug und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Seine stoppligen Haare hatte er unter einer dicken Wollmütze versteckt, die ihn nicht nur vor fremden Blicken sondern auch vor der bitteren Januarkälte schützte. Zusätzlich steckte er in einer dicken Winterjacke, denn er fror in letzter Zeit sehr schnell. Das war kein Wunder, denn er hatte sein verlorenes Gewicht trotz üppigem Weihnachtsessen und allerlei Süßigkeiten noch nicht wieder aufgeholt. Doch abgesehen davon hatte der Arzt ihm vorerst seine Genesung bestätigt. Alle Tests waren negativ gewesen. Es versteckten sich keine Metastasen mehr in seinem Körper. Er würde zwar noch hin und wieder zur Kontrolle müssen, denn niemand gab ihm eine Garantie darauf, dass es nicht doch einen Rückfall gab. Aber vorerst hatte er es überstanden und jetzt, wo er sich wieder gesund fühlte, wollte Adrian das endlich angemessen mit Leon feiern.

Sie hatten sich seit Leons erstem Besuch bei ihm noch einige Male gesehen. Doch sie hatten nie mehr getan, als sich zu küssen und zu umarmen, egal wie sehr sie beide sich nach mehr gesehnt hatten. Das wollte Adrian ändern. Er wollte nicht mehr länger warten.

Deshalb war er auch auf dem Weg zu Leon. Mit dem Wagen seines Vaters wäre es zwar schneller gegangen, aber leider hatte er ihn sich nicht leihen können. Nun saß er also hier im Zug und mit jedem Kilometer, dem er sich Leon näherte, wuchs seine Aufregung. An seinem Entschluss, erst zu Beginn des neuen Semesters wieder in die Stadt zu ziehen, hatte sich nichts geändert, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Freund zu besuchen. Leon würde ihn direkt nach der Schule am Bahnhof erwarten und Adrian kam nicht umhin sich wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge vorzustellen, wie sie sich begrüßen würden. Sie würden sich umarmen und küssen und die gaffenden Passanten ignorieren.

Adrian fühlte sich fast ein wenig albern, bei all der Vorfreude und dem breiten Grinsen, das sich sicherlich in seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun und wollte es auch nicht. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick auf die Uhr. Nur noch wenige Minuten, dann wurde seine Haltestelle durchgesagt. Er erkannte die Straßen, die parallel zu den Gleisen verliefen, sah all die Züge und Menschen, die den Hauptbahnhof mit Leben füllten. Und schließlich entdeckte er Leon unter all den anderen Wartenden auf dem Gleis und nichts hielt ihn mehr auf seinem Platz. Adrian schulterte seinen Rucksack, eilte zur Tür und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass diese sich öffneten. Der Zug hatte noch nicht einmal richtig gehalten, dann sprang er bereits auf den Bahnsteig und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Leon, der ihm strahlend entgegen kam. Es wurde Zeit, dass er seinem Engel sagte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> 06-07-2011


End file.
